One Night
by Wynn-J
Summary: Whenever KT came into Patricia's room one night after a Sibuna meeting, she thought she was in trouble or did something stupid. She did not expect KT was coming to her for guy advice. And she also wasn't expecting to tell the story of what happened during that summer in America with Eddie. But, well, some things are just unexpected.
1. One Question

**One Night**

**By: Wynn-J**

**Summary: **Whenever KT came into Patricia's room one night after a Sibuna meeting, she thought she was in trouble or did something stupid. She did _not_ expect KT was coming to her for guy advice. And she also wasn't expecting to tell the story of what happened during that summer in America with Eddie. But, well, some things are just unexpected.

* * *

_Promised I'd make a Peddie multi-chapter, here it goes. _

* * *

_God, I am such a bitch._

Patricia guiltily flopped onto her bed staring at the note Joy and Mara had left on her bed.

_Patricia,_

_Sisterhood meeting._

_Tonight, 11 o'clock_

_If you can't make it, we understand._

She'd said she would be there when they first brought it up this morning but the girls were so used to Patricia's disappearing act that they didn't see the point in expecting her, not really. Joy knew about Sibuna even if she was in a high state of denial and it was probably her idea to add the last sentence to the note.

Patricia could tell they weren't mad by the little hearts Willow had clearly doodled along the border of the page but that didn't mean Patricia could feel less like a good friend. She looked at the clock. _Eleven forty-five, huh? I can still make it._

They were probably coming up with plans to get back at Jerome and assigning jobs. She wouldn't be able to do much but she could stand around and wait for something to do just to show her support.

Patricia sighed before walking over to her closet and looking at her school uniform. She sighed and tilted her head. She wished she could cut to or layer it into something more presentable but that was "Strictly against the rules, Ms. Williamson." It was clear that Mr. Sweet thought his son had dodged a bullet when they broke up over the summer.

_What about jeans?_ She thought, flipping through the small amount of clothing in her closet. Nothing. Sighing, she went down to investigate the giant lump of clothing she kept at the bottom of the closet. The lump was mostly made up of clothes that she didn't feel like giving away, were too small or too big or, in one T-shirts case, she didn't want to look at anymore.

Patricia picked up the large, tye-dyed T-Shirt and pressed it closer, looking at it solemnly.

"Is that from America?' Patricia yelped, stood and turned around, hand to her chest where she could feel her heart beating fast.

KT stood in the door was, fiddling her fingers and smiling brightly, her hair in a ponytail and decked in her pajamas.

"KT, are you trying to kill me?!" Patricia yelled. "Nearly had a heart attack."

"Sorry," KT mumbled, still smiling and making it sound less sincere. "I just…needed to talk to you." Patricia groaned inwardly. Talking always led to bad things. With parents, with boyfriends, with annoying American girls who snuck into your bedroom at twelve in the morning…

"And the question is…?" Patricia prodded, crossing her arms and looking at KT boredly. KT laughed nervously.

"Oh, right, yeah, the question." KT just stood there in the doorway awkwardly and Patricia began losing patience.

"Yes, _the question_?"

"Right." KT nodded. She opened her mouth before closing it and hesitantly closing the door to Patricia's room. She shrugged and sat down on Mara's bed. "It's about Eddie."

Yes, talking was a very bad thing.

"I don't really have any answers to Eddie questions so maybe you should just ask him? You know, at, like, noon?" KT scoffed lightly and looked down at her hands.

"I know, it's stupid. It's just that…" KT laughed. "I'm an idiot, never mind." KT stood to walk out the door when Patricia felt the need to do something.

"Wait," Patricia rolled her eyes. "You can ask me." KT turned, the smile returning and an eye brow lifted. "It's fine."

KT rushed (no pun intended) to the bed and sat back down, eagerly patting the spot next to her. Patricia sighed, dropped the shirt and joined her. "What is it?"

"I know you still like Eddie."

Patricia scoffed. "What? I do not. How can you even say that! What? No, I do _not_…" KT raised an eyebrow and Patricia frowned. "Is it that obvious?"

KT shook her head, smiling brightly now. "No, it's okay. I can tell he likes you back."

Patricia scoffed again. "Yeah, right."

"He does. " KT swore. "He's totally into and you're obviously into him so…"

"So what?"

"What happened?" KT asked. "Every talks about yo like you were a match made in heaven and then you both come back to school not making eye contact for more than five second. I know, I counted." Patricia and KT laughed.

"Nah, it's a long, stupid and slightly aggravating tale that I'm sure only a diary would be interested in." KT smiled and pushed closer. "I almost forgot. Look who I'm talking to. The human diary."

"I don't take that as an insult." KT said, falling back onto the bed and looking up at Patricia with dreamy eyes. A curly strand of hair managed to loosen itself from her pony tail and got in the way of her eyes but KT didn't move it. "Diaries are intense and romantic."

Patricia snorted. "Well, if you want that go read a Nicolas Sparks book because the story may be a little intense but it's not very romance cliché if you ask me." Patricia sighed and fell on the bed beside KT and turned to look at her. "Doesn't have a happy ending."

"Good, I don't believe in happy endings." KT turned to smile at Patricia before she began telling the story. "'Cause nothing ever ends."

* * *

**AN: Just an introduction. Tell me what you think in the box, favorite if you like it, follow if you're interested and eat cookies if you're hungry.**


	2. One America

America was…better than I expected. I don't really know how to explain it. Whenever I searched for things about the country on the internet, I came up with all these things about pollution and violence and I almost wanted to call or write to Eddie that he really was an idiot if he thought I was going all the way overseas to be welcomed by _that_ but Piper calmed my down.

"You're only looking at the bad, _as always_." She pointed out whenever I pointed it out to her at the pool house of her summer camp. I wasn't supposed to be there, as I wasn't going to attend it this year which was a fault in the usual annual tradition. But the camp counselor found me sleeping in Piper's bed for a nap and said I could finish the rest of the week before I left for America. "You're just trying to psyche yourself out."

I frowned at my sister and she laughed. "I don't see what's so funny." I countered. "All I'm saying is I don't want to go to some disgusting, flee-ridden country and excuse me for having some taste."

"You wanna know what I think?" Piper asked with a smile, rising up on her elbow on her tanning chair. I was stand, staring down at her with my arms crossed as Piper began taking off her clothes to enter the pool.

"Not really, but I bet you're gonna tell me anyways." I sighed. Piper smiled and grabbed her towel off one of the hooks along the wall.

"You're afraid." And with that she left. Piper, always having to get the last word. I growled and followed after her.

"Me? Afraid? Of what?" I asked applaud as I followed her to the low dive. She positioned herself, ignoring my dramatics.

"Of commitment."

"How do you reason that?"

"Because, if you go to America with a boy, that means things are serious. And when things get serious, you drop out." I scoffed at her accusation as she dived into the pool. She resurfaced and I scowled.

"Who says?" I asked.

"Jason Calroy in third grade. Or Mason Rue whenever he asked if you wanted to do a long-distance. Face it, you're afraid of commitment."

I narrowed my eyes at my twin and prepared to fire back when she held up a hand. "Look, Trixie," I scowled at the nick name that was given to me in elementary school. "Why would you use _me_ as a fill in on a date if you weren't afraid?"

"Because you're better at parents than I am." My eyes widened. "Wait, any chance you-."

"I am _not_," I sister glared. "Going to America to impress your boyfriends' mom." I sighed, defeated, and she began floating carelessly. "Just tell him you don't want to go if it's this much of a hassle. I know you want to. I'm _you_, remember?"

"You're not me, you're a better me." I mumbled.

"Well, then I guess you better call your boyfriend then." Piper sighed. I glared at her for another moment before stomping away back to the cabins and my bed.

* * *

The plane ride was okay. I got first class, which my father unknowingly paid for with his credit card. Yes, KT, I took his card but blame Piper, she suggested I go in style.

Anyways, it wasn't as bad as the internet made it sound. The sky wasn't full of pollution and the people of diseases. I expected more propaganda from tourist or something since I know for a fact London is full of posters complimenting itself.

Eddie told me he and his family would be waiting for me with a sign and as I walked around the exist board, pulling my just retrieved luggage, I felt a weird sensation in my chest.

What if Eddie was different? Or what if he found a new girl and didn't have enough time to tell me before I got there? What would be more embarrassing than walking in on your ex-boyfriend and his new girl? Nothing, that was the answer.

Feeling like I needed to puke, I looked around at the different signs in a blur. _Smith_, read one sign, _Lexis Carter_ another. When my eyes landed on _Patricia Williamson_ in the hands of a large man looked around the airport hopefully I freaked and made a bee line for the bathroom where I could have my personal freak down in peace.

Sitting on one of my two suit cases, one packed by me, the other by Piper who swore that her sense of style would be useful. I closed my eyes and took deep breaths, leaning my head back on the wall. What was I doing here? I needed to book it back to home as fast as I could, back to my shared cabin with Piper and those two other girls that always shared the room with us every summer yet I never learned the names of.

"Um, hello?" a girl who couldn't have been more than twelve asked me politely. "You're blocking the sink."

"Oh, sorry." I apologized, moving out the way.

"It's fine." She assured, rinsing her hands in the sink and applying a large amount of soap. I wanted to ask her if she was planning on pumping the whole thing into her palm when I turned to leave. Just at the door she turned to me,

"Nice accent."

"Thanks?" I replied before walking out. I went back to the area with signs and swirled looking for the tall man who was holding my name before my panic attack. Nowhere to be seen. Yay.

My cell phone chirped in my pocket and I immediately suspected Piper, knowing she couldn't wait to see if I had already hated America. I raised the phone to my ear and said tiredly,

"What do you want?"

"What a nice greeting, Yacker." Eddie's voice replied. "Seriously, one of the nicest things you've said to me yet." I couldn't help the smile that grew on my face at the sound of his voice. And then I frowned. After the weeks of only texting since school ended, the sound of his voice was enough to make butterflies swarm in my stomach.

"Couldn't wait five minutes to see me?" I asked, my voice mocking annoyance. Eddie laughed.

"Well, I'm seeing you right now." He stated. "Seeing enough of you to know that you're really not annoyed that I called, you smiled when you heard my voice, _and_ now you're looking around you furiously like you're trying to find a stalker." I immediately stopped spinning in my search for Eddie and scowled into the phone.

"I am." I replied.

I could hear the smile in Eddie's voice. "Okay, back up two steps." I reluctantly followed his instructions. "Now turn to your right." I turned. "Okay, Nevermind, turn to your left." I scoffed and turned again. "Now wave to your boyfriend at the food place right in front of you." I looked through the window of a small McDonalds to see Eddie standing there, phone to his ear, hand in mid-wave and smile on his face. "Stop smiling, Yacker or people are going to think you actually _like_ me or something."

I smiled harder, mostly just to go against him. "Shut up, Kruger."

I don't really know how long we just stood there, at opposite ends of the huge, loud and crowded room, just staring at eatchother with these big smiles on our faces. I didn't really want to admit it but I missed him. A lot. Which sucked because I'd never missed anyone, not as bad as I missed him and it had only been, what, two weeks? Spending years away from my parents who just couldn't wait to ship me and Piper off to boarding school or Piper whenever I realized we'd be going to different high schools so she could be in preforming arts.

And here was Eddie, really just some guy, only gone for 14 days and I missed him like crazy.

"So, are we going to run in slow motion like they do in the movie and meet up in some extraordinary long embrace or something?" he asked, already stepping out of the restaurant to come closer to me. He was wearing a careless T-Shirt that had some band name on it and jeans. How nice of him to dress up for me.

"No, I think that couple over there beat us to it." I motioned to my right where a boy and a girl were holding eatchother close and crying. Eddie was walking a little faster now and I tugged my cases behind me to meet him in the middle.

"Oh, we can so beat that." He promised, sliding past people to get to me. I was going so fast I stepped on multiple toes and had a chorus of unmeaningful sorry's.

"How do you suppose that?" I asked back as he got close enough so that he was just out of reach.

"Easy." He said, still talking into the phone even though I was close enough to hear him loud and clear. "I could just do this." He grabbed me by the waist and leaned down to crush my lips underneath his, picking me up in the air a little bit. I dropped my suit cases to wrap my arms around his neck as he pushed his lips farther on to mine.

It was nice to know he missed me just as much as I missed him.

Running my fingers through his already messy hair, I opened my mouth to his as he lowered me back onto the ground, tugging my body closer to his even though I was sure we were already as close as possible.

"Kiss your girlfriend on your own time, please." A boy's voice suggested. Eddie reluctantly pulled away from me to glare at someone behind us and I turned around to face him. I walked forward to grab my bags trying to distract any one from my blush and not to look the person in the eye but Eddie immediately pulled me back to him, keeping his arm around me.

"This is Vincent." Eddie said dryly, gesturing with his free hand to the seven-year-old boy in front of us. He was small and had rich black hair that fell into his icy blue eyes just about every five seconds routinely. I smiled slightly.

"Hello, Vincent." I strained uncomfortably as he grabbed one of my cases.

"I'm his brother." Vincent stated. My eyes widened and Eddie quickly corrected him.

"He's not my brother." Eddie stated when I looked up at him, shocked. "Well, not yet anyways." I nodded slowly and turned to face the boy.

"I'm-"

"Patricia Williamson, the best girl in the world according to Eddie who can't seem to shut up about you." I blushed again and looked down at my converse while Eddie cleared his throat.

"Shouldn't you be with Charlie, Vinnie?" Eddie asked, annoyed. Vincent smiled brightly at his soon-to-be step-brother.

"Dad told me to help with the bags. He's on his way over here."

"And I'm supposed to believe he just let you walk around in an airport alone?" Vincent shook his head, his black hair flopping around.

"No, he sent Violet too."

"And _where_ is Violet?" Eddie asked, growing more annoyed. Vincent scratched the back of his head and gave Eddie an innocent smile.

"Uh…with you?" Eddie reluctantly let go of me and I net down to retrieve my other bag as Eddie began questioning his almost-little-brother.

"When did you last see her? What is she wearing? Did you tell Charlie and Mom?"

"Calm down, I'm right here." I looked up to see the girl from the bathroom, shoving a bang out of her face. She was basically a girl version of Vincent, only taller and with blue streaks in her hair. "I had to wash my hands. Idiot over here decided to spill his disgusting sports drink all over me."

Vincent smile sheepily. "What can I say, I got bored on the escalator." Violet growled and pushed Vincent on the shoulder.

"Dweeb! I knew I should've pushed you down that thing when I had the chance." My eyes widened at her violence and Eddie quickly stepped between his younger siblings.

"Can you two _please_ save this for when you're at home? In _private_?" Violent then seemed to notice me and smiled.

"Hey, it's you!" I waved to her questionably.

"You know her?" Eddie asked tragically, as if he were sorry I had to meet her before necessary.

"Not really." I said the same time she said. "We go way back." Eddie rolled his eyes and snatched my suit case from Vincent as a woman and man ran up to us, huge smiles on their faces.

"Oh, Patricia, I've been dying to meet you!" the woman said, swooping me up in a hug and smiling brightly at me.

She was squeezing me so hard I'm sure my eyes nearly came out the sockets as I wheezed,

"Hello, Ms. Miller." She dropped me and waved a hand.

"Oh, call me Mrs. Day. I almost am, anyways." The man came up and snatched my hand, engaging us in a vigorous hand shake.

"Mr. Day." He introduced, pumping my hand harder than his daughter did to the soap. "How was your flight? Was it okay?"

"Fine." I answered, still shaking even after he pulled his hand away.

"Welcome to the family." He smiled, taking my bag out of my hand.

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to stay?" Ms. Day asked ruefully as I grabbed my bags at the door. "Dinner's almost ready and I'd hate for you to be stuck with something the hotels in this place call a meal." Ms. Day probably didn't realize I was staying at a five-star hotel - thanks Daddy!- that had 7-course meals.

But I wasn't going to inform her.

"It's okay, Ms. Day. It's fine."

"Okay, g'night dear!" I closed the door behind me and took a deep breath before walking to the curb and opening my phone to call a taxi.

"Patricia!" I turned to see Eddie chasing after me. I stopped walking and dropped my phone to my side and shrugged at him as he came up. "So you were just going to leave then?" he asked

"Goodbye's aren't really my thing." I informed him. "Besides, I'll be back tomorrow, right?" Eddie watched me, something in his hazel eyes I hadn't seen before, something I wasn't sure if I wanted to see. I turned after giving him a smile to go call my cab when he pulled me back to him.

"I just got you back." He said stupidly. I rolled my eyes, telling him the same thing I'd been telling myself.

"It was only two weeks."

"Felt like two thousand." He said, nose bumping mine. "Besides, what fun is anything when you're not there to yack on and on about something stupid."

"Stupid? Really, that's you smooth talking?" Eddied said nothing, only smiling and leaning down to brush his lips across mine.

"You still have to say goodbye, you know?" he stated. "At least to have good manners." I stared up at him. "Why I'm saying this to the girl who welcomes others to her board house by pouring liquids on them, I'll never know." I smiled.

"Okay," I said, pulling him close.

"Okay what?"

"Okay I'll stay."

Eddie laughed. "Didn't ask you to, Yacker."

"Too bad, Miller." I shrugged, looking up at him, glad to see his eyes had changed back to their usual playfulness. "You're stuck with me."

"Good."

* * *

**AN: Not exactly how I planned this chapter to go but eh. Writes itself. Hope you enjoyed. Constructive criticism in reviews are welcome, thanks.**


	3. One Yacker

"What if I screw this up?" I asked into my phone while pacing through the bathroom. Eddie and his family were down stairs, setting the dinner table and I was holding a mental freak out.

"You won't screw up, Patricia." Joy promised, her voice calm and assuring which was the complete opposite of how I was feeling. I fanned myself while pacing and stepped on something before kicking it into the corner and sitting on the toilet. "They'll like you. Just be yourself."

"May I remind you of the last dinner I had with Eddie and his family member?"

"Yes, but that wasn't you." Joy said. "That was Piper…and you comparing some guy to cheese." I scrunched up my nose. "Just be the Patricia that everyone knows and loves."

"_I get the know part but not the love._" Another voice called into the phone.

I snarled, "Is that _Amber_?" I could hear the phone being shuffled through hands, both of them fighting over it before Amber's voice came back, this time loud and clear. "Hey Patricia. How's America with your boo?"

"Amber, what are you doing on the phone; I was talking to _Joy_."

"We're having a sleepover!" Amber yelled. "Amazing, right? Since you decided to ditch Joy she needed a summer buddy."

"So let me get this straight," I said carefully into the receiver. "You will be spending the entire summer with Joy?"

"Yes!" I pressed the end button.

* * *

"Calling for relief already?" my voice asked from inside the phone. I scowled.

"Piper, I just want you to know that you are a _last_ resort." I said, attempting to deflate her ego. "I even tried Nina before calling you."

"I'm honored sis. So what do you need this time? An alternate personality like last time?" She was joking but I stayed silent and waited for her to stop laughing. "Patricia?"

"What do you know about America?"

* * *

"And I do enjoy the fact that I am legally able to drive here." I stated in my rant at the dinner table as the family of five stared at me like I had lost my wits. Which I had, but I couldn't shut up. I'd spent the past _fifthteen_ minutes talking about a whole bunch of useless facts Piper had drilled into me on the phone.

And that's when it hit me- she did this on purpose! That mutt fed me just about every insignificant piece of detail about the country so that I'd have no choice but to try to get all out before I forgot any of it. "I mean, it's not like I drove illegally back at home. I'd never do that." I babbled. Eddie sat beside me trying to drown his laughter in his spaghetti sauce and I glared at him through my peripheral vision.

"But, I mean, America has a lot ought celebrate. I mean, you just voted for presidents, right? And that good old constitution is the longest withheld country documentation to hold up- ever. No wonder you guys have so many holidays just to celebrate yourself."

Mr. and Ms. Day looked at me questionably. "Not that you're all self-centered or anything and-" Eddie chocked on his food and kicked me under the table. Taking the advice, I shoved some of my food in my mouth to shut me up, piling in the spaghetti like it was no one's business.

And you want to know what made it all worse?

I kept talking.

KT, shut up, I'm in the middle of a story. No, I don't know _why_ I kept talking. I just did. It was as if my mouth had been charging the whole ride to America and now was my first chance to use up the battery.

And talking with my mouth full wasn't exactly my best strong point. "And you're house really is lovely, Ms. Day. Reminds me of a library." My eyes widened. "Not that I find your house boring. Or that libraries are boring. In fact, I find them very…smart?" The last bit of sauce sprayed out of my mouth on the last word and fell on to the new looking table cloth. _Shut up, shut up, shut up._ "I love your son."

Well, I got my wish…KT stop laughing.

* * *

Eddie and I walked in silence down the street after dinner, me keeping my eyes on the ground at all times except to glance back up at him to check and see if he still had that annoying grin on his face. It was getting colder, as the sun began going down and the moon came out.

I was about to just up and run away and book a flight back to the UK when Eddie spoke.

"So you love me, huh?" I frowned and shoved him which only made that insufferable but cute smile deepen, showing off his dimples.

"Don't flatter yourself; it was a spur of the moment, Patrica will say anything to make herself shut up kind of thing."

"Well, in that case, I'm flattered that you would use me as a device to control your lips." He wrapped his arm around me and normally I would've pulled away but it was getting colder and his body heat was warming me up already. I snuggled in closer, not that I would ever admit it to him, and said,

"So, are you leading me away so that I can have a head start for whenever they come to murder me because if you are I must say you're more of a gentleman than I thought you were."

"No, even better." Eddie took his arm away and I immediately felt the need to protest before he took my hand and dragged me in between two houses, blocked off from the street.

"Oh, so _you're the_ one doing the killing." I simplified. He smiled and leaned closer.

"Shut up. Even though we both know how hard it is for you to do that, Yacker." His lips brushed mine once…twice…three times. I reached up to grab his collar to pull him closer and to finally seal the deal when he pulled back. "You didn't think I'd drag you off just to do some stolen kisses bit, did you?" he asked amazed.

I scowled. "Well, it would've worked for me." Eddie laughed and shook his head before taking my hand again and dragging me further in between the houses until we were blocked from going any further by a large hedge.

"When I do things I'm afraid I have to go all out." He shrugged "Sorry about that." He said before disappearing in the hedge. My eyes widened in shock of how is whole body just seemed to melt away in the foliage whenever his hand popped back out.

He wiggled his fingers and I heard his voice on the other side say, "We don't have all day, Yacker." Taking his hand, I stepped forward and was pulled through the bush. I brushed the green from my clothes and looked up at him.

"That seems not only pointless but illegal. Are we even supposed to be-." Eddie rolled his eyes and took me both shoulders to turn me around.

We were on top of a large hill full of green and flowers that led down to a large lake where the setting sun reflected off it like a giant mirror. I stared wide eyed for what seemed like forever when Eddie left my side to stand in front of me.

"I'm guessing you like it." He smiled. I wanted to reply with some witty retort but for once in a long time, I was silent. Eddie smiled wider and took my hand again to lead me farther down the hill, away from the row of houses that could only be made out if you looked about the hedge.

"Does anyone know about this place?" I asked when I got my voice back. The closer we got to the lake the more flowers disappeared to be replaced with greener grass and, farther closer to the lake, a swing set.

"I don't think so, no." he said, leading me to the playground equipment. "I think it used to be a park but whenever people moved away, they forgot it was here." I placed my hands on the bars attaching the swings to the ground and shook to make sure it was sturdy before hoping on one and swinging.

I moved back and forth, picking up more air and I leaned my head back, my face breaking out in a smile.

"It's been forever since I've been on one of these." I said, closing my eyes. "I think I was five and I stole the seat from Piper."

Eddie snorted. "Oh, you mean Patricia #2?"

I smiled wider, for a completely different reason. "What? Are you raging over the fact I didn't immediately inform you I had a twin? What was I going to say? People usually aren't so happy with me, imagine whenever they realize there's two."

"You told Joy."

"Joy, Piper and I went to school together in elementary. How do you keep something like that when you're five?" Eddie didn't reply and I opened one eye to look at him. He was looking at me, not noticing I was watching him. "You gonna swing with me?" I asked.

"Nope." He said, popping the 'p' and getting behind me, pushing me higher. "So, five year old Patricia? Was she any different than you?"

"If by that you mean did she push Tommy Kiltweather off the toy car because she wanted a ride then yes, she was." Eddie laughed.

"Why am I not surprised." We swung in silence for a moment. The sky was getting darker and the last traces of warmth slowly faded away. With that in mind, I was glad whenever Eddie stopped swinging and held me close to him, looking down at me in my swing seat. "Anyone tell you you're kind of intimidating?"

"Anyone ever tell you you're kind of annoying?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "But you say it the best." And he kissed me. Finally. It was small and sweet, nothing really big. Well, that was until he shoved me forward on the swing, hard and I went sailing over the lake.

I let out a large scream at the swing tipped backward and I slipped out, falling into the surprisingly warm water. I resurfaced moments later, staring up at where Eddie was laughing at the swing set, clutching his stomach.

I was about to yell the absolute worst thing I'd probably ever said to him -to anybody, really- when he ran down the rest of the hill and jumped into the water himself. He went under the water, swimming, and resurfaced next to me, pulling my lips back to his.

And running my fingers through his wet hair and him clutching me so close as if he thought he'd lose me if he didn't, I pushed away all my thoughts of Piper who was probably laughing it up somewhere in a cabin, just waiting to hear how dinner went.

**AN: After this week, updates come every weekend. Thanks for reading!**


	4. One Summer

I decided I needed a new approach. I mean, screaming you love somebody's son while spitting spaghetti sauce isn't exactly a nice first impression. I seriously didn't want to get advice from Piper, the little witch. And Joy seemed to be spending the summer with Amber the blonde. I even thought of Nina for two seconds before kicking that idea out of my head with a laugh. And there was only one person left, so…

"This isn't really a good time, Patricia." Mara said to me through the phone. I rolled my eyes. "I'm trying to have a one-on-one with Poppy."

I scoffed. "You mean little Clarke? You're ditching me for Jerome's _little sister_."

"Boy am I happy you aren't on speaker." Mara said to herself. "Why are you calling me anyways? Where's Joy?"

"Amber filled in my spot for the summer while I'm in America and I need advice."

"Guy advice?" Mara asked unbelievably. "From _me_?"

"More like guy's parents advice." I said. "You're smart. You know what parents like. You basically are one."

"Are you trying to compliment me? Because you're failing."

"Look, all I'm saying is the more time I spend getting along with Eddie and the Day's, the more I won't be using all my long-distance minutes."

"Who're the Day's?" Mara asked. "Is that some band in America?" I threw my head back to groan and bonked my head on the cabinets above the sink. I scowled at the wood while rubbing my head.

"Just tell me what to do? Please?"

Mara was silent a moment and then, "Try showing them your strengths."

"You think I should arm wrestle?" I asked, face dropping. Maybe Mara wasn't the smart one. I should have called Fabian; get a guy's perspective.

"Not that kind of strengths." Mara said while using the verbal eye roll in her voice. "Just that maybe you should take their focus off your weak points, like your talking problem, and focus them on your strong ones, like…um…"

"You can't think of anything I'm good at, can you?"

Mara faltered. "Well, ah, you're good at throwing drinks on people!"

"And how is that supposed to impress anybody?"

"Oh, what? Poppy-I-just-gotta-bad-connection-bye!"

So much for smart.

* * *

I figured I should just walk around the house aimlessly and whenever I found something I was at least semi-good at, I'd attack like Eddie did to me with his lips. But, ya know, less sexually.

Vincent and Violet were playing video games in the living room. Nope, I suck. Moving on… Mr. Day was mowing the lawn. I didn't even look at that twice.

Eddie was with his mom in the kitchen, preparing dinner. I decided that maybe my own dinner should be at the hotel, far, far away from any Day. But that didn't mean I couldn't help cook.

"What you cooking?" I asked walking into the kitchen.

"Homemade pizza." Ms. Day smiled.

"People do that?" I asked dryly before snapping my mouth shut and glaring at a smiling Eddie. "I mean _cool_! I love pizza. Especially when it's made- at home." Ms. Day laughed and I stuck my tongue at her son just as she turned to me to say something else.

I paused, tongue stuck out while she stared at me with a raised eyebrow. I pulled back my tongue.

"Would you like to help me cook, dear? Eddie can't cook to save his life." Ah, something we have I common.

"Sure, Ms. Day, I _love_ cooking." I said anyways. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"You cook?" he asked, clearly doubting my skills (which I severely lacked).

"Of course I cook!" I said walking to him and taking the large knife from his hand and waving it tauntingly. "I could cook circles around you."

"You could also chop my head off." Eddie said lowering my hand to the chopping board. He leaned over, pecked me on the cheek and motioned behind me. "I'll be over there." I nodded and looked down at the large stick of meat in front of me.

"Peperoni." Ms. Day informed. "Don't cut them too thin, though." I nodded and slowly began to slice off a piece of meat. I looked at her expectantly and she nodded with a smile so I continued. "So Patricia, how are you enjoying our country so far?"

"Good." I said shortly, taking Mara's advice by trying to avoid speaking. Ms. Day looked at me expectantly, as if waiting for me to continue. I smiled and shrugged at her. She smiled back uneasily.

"I'm glad you're here." She said after a pause. I looked up at her.

"Yeah?"

She nodded. "My son hasn't stopped talking about you since he got back two weeks ago. It was adorable. He really likes you." I blushed a little and focused purely on my peperoni. "Do you think you would mind helping me with something else?" I looked up at her wide eyed. I mean, sure I wasn't completely sucking at chopping the sausage in front of me but that didn't mean I'd be good at anything else. "Our community got a grand and we want to use it for a fundraiser for more money. We're setting up a summer-long festival in Medway park down the street. As president of the fundraiser, I have to help set up and find volunteers and…" she looked at me sheepishly. "It's fine to say no. I wouldn't want you to spend the first days of your summer moving boxes around."

All I had to do was move boxes? Genius! Ms. Day was a genius! Not only did I get a free ride but I could make her love me! I would no longer be the freak who yelled her possibly-true feelings at a dinner table while spewing tomato sauce!

"Ms. Day," I said as Eddie entered the room again and disappeared into the fridge at my right. "I would _love_ to help you work on the festival." Eddie snapped back up so fast that he bashed his head on the top of the fridge. He immerged from it with a soda and a scowl at the kitchen instrument much like I did to the cabinet in the bathroom.

We were too alike for our own good.

"Mom." Eddie said, his look slightly embarrassed. "Patricia isn't here to work on some fundraiser."

"I would actually love to help." I smiled to Eddie. "I love helping communities and what not."

"Really?" he asked. Apparently that was just as, or maybe even less, believable than my ability to cook. "_You_ want to _help_?" Ms. Day frowned at her son and tossed a dish rag at him (which he caught but whatever).

"Eddie, you are not to make fun of your girlfriend. She's a guest and I might even like her more than you." I looked to Eddie with a smug face. Eddie glared at me before sending his mother a bright smile.

"Fine." He said. "I'll help to." Ms. Day raised an eyebrow. "It's for the community, right?" he tossed his soda in the air, caught it, and opened it. He drowned the can as he left the room and I watched after him with a faint smile before looking back to my peperoni.

* * *

All in all, this summer was a big summer for the Day's. Not only did Ms. Day have to set up the fundraiser but Violet's birthday was coming up. Combine that with the fact that Mr. Day planned to marry Ms. Miller-who-was-almost-Ms.-Day-but-still-won't-let- me-call-her-Miller and the fact that I showed up, it seemed as if they wouldn't have time for any summer activities.

But I was wrong.

"A pool party?" I asked, scrunching up my nose in disgust. "You want me to go to a pool party? I don't even know anyone!"

"It'll be fun." Eddie promised from his swing beside mine. We were at the lake again but unlike yesterday, we were staying dry. Or, at least, we were until Eddie got a call from a friend who said he was throwing a party to start off the summer. And something about the fourth of July. "And you will know people. You know Violet and Vincent."

"Your little siblings are coming with us?" I asked dryly

"It's a neighborhood-wide thing. Everybody knows everybody here."

"Yeah, well, they don't know me." I dragged, swinging mindlessly and looking at the glowing lake before us. It was only a little after noon and this party was supposed to start in a couple hours and end with fireworks. Like, literal fireworks.

"Believe me, they know you. " Eddie frowned. "Knowing everyone's business also comes with the deal. They've probably known about you since school let out."

"Can we not say the word school?" I asked. "It brings unpleasant memories. How about we refer to it as Hell."

"I believe that it the official term, yes." Eddie agreed. I smiled. "Come on. What are you so worried about? You've got the body for a bikini."

"You did not just say that."

* * *

So, it turns out I did not, in fact, bring a bikini with me to America. When I informed Eddie of this, he laughed and then seriously suggested I borrow one of Violets to which I responded by pushing him out of the guest room and locking the door in his face.

And, while _I_ didn't happen to pack a bathing suit, _Piper_ certainly did.

"What the hell is this?" I screamed into the phone. "This is not a bathing suit. This is Tarzan's entire wardrobe before he met Jane."

"At least it's not animal hide like in the movie." Piper replied calmly. "It's pink. We all know how you love pink."

"I hate pink."

"I know!" And then she started laughing as if it were the funniest thing in the world. She enjoys ruining my life. I say this multiple times yet no one believes me.

"You _suck_." I hung up the phone on her giggles and looked at the scrap in front of me with a frown. Then I smiled while I found a cover up. A nice, completely normal, black cover dress. Take that, Piper!

* * *

Eddie and I walked hand in hand through the party as he pointed out things in the loud living room. "This is Rock and Jenny's house."

"Is that a band?"

Eddie laughed. "Rock's my friend from when I went to school here; Jenny's his little sister." I nodded. Eddie was about to tell me more whenever some guy ran up to us and ripped my hand away from Eddie's. I scowled at his and his random, rude behavior but she only smiled and began shaking my head.

"Nice to meet you. Patricia." He said. "I was beginning to think Eddie made you up." I ripped back my hand and raised an eyebrow. "It seems as if I know and love you already."

"This is Seth." Eddie shrugged to me. "He's a complete weirdo and listen to absolutely nothing he says." Seth scoffed and ran a hand through his brown curls.

"He only says this because he knows I'll spill all the precious secrets of eleven year old Eddie and his bad acne and braces." Eddie quickly fixed his hands at my shoulder and tried to guide me away.

"Once again." He said. "Listen to nothing."

"Oh, no," I shook my head and turned back to Seth. "He's got me interested now."

Eddie, Seth and I sat on the couch and talked after that. Despite his complete forwardness, he actually wasn't that bad. He was eager and just about down for anything which is why when Eddie suggested the toss someone into the pool I quickly said I had to take a piss. Not exactly the most ladylike thing to say but I wasn't very ladylike which made up for it.

The bathroom was occupied not that I really cared since I didn't actually have to go but I stood in the line anyways. I banged my head repeatedly against the hallway wall out of boredom and the other people in line stared at me like I was a freak show which I probably looked like but I didn't really care.

Standing in the line for about two minutes and I discovered I actually _did_ have to pee. And the line wasn't moving- at all. What was that person doing in there? I raked my mind for possibilities before pulling short and cringing. A small blonde girl skipped down the hall way and stopped when she reached me in the line. I recognized her from the pictures in the living room and classified her as Jenny, Rock's little sister.

The girl looked at me with a smile. She was probably only a year younger than me but her innocence made her almost look Violet's age. She blinked. "Yes?" I asked her expectantly. She smiled when she heard my accent.

"Patricia! Patricia Williamson!" Jenny squealed. "I'm Jenny; so nice to meet you! Eddie told rock you were visiting this summer and I freaked because there aren't enough girls in this town, ya know? Well, there are girls but more than half of them are complete bitches." My eyes widened at the little girls language. She didn't notice and I slightly bobbed up and down from my full bladder. "You can use my bathroom if you want." Jenny suggested. I nodded and she led me down the hall and into her bedroom.

It was polka-dotted, different shades of pink, purple and red on solid black. It was actually a pretty cool room, all things considered.

After using her bathroom I walked out to see her lounging on her bed watching a show on MTV. "It used to be Rock's room; that's why it's black." She informed me. "I wanted to repaint it something but my parents said no so I bought a whole bunch of stickers and, well, yeah."

"It's cool." I said, running a hand along the wall as something crashed on the television. "What are you watching?"

"It's called Ridiculousness. It's the craziest TV show ever." She waved me over excitedly and I sat down, forgetting about Eddie and Seth for a minute and losing myself in the world of violent television.

* * *

"Seriously?' Eddie asked, opening the door and finding me and Jenny laughing an hour later. "_This_ is where you've been."

"We're watching TV." I shrugged.

"Which is _way_ better than any of your guy talk." Jenny nodded. Seth smiled from behind Eddie who looked at me with a raised eyebrow.

"She's got a point."

"I thought you had to pee." He said. Jenny raised her eyebrows and Seth started laughing.

"I did pee." I stated. "And now I'm watching Roc Dyrek."

"I can see that." Eddie rolled his eyes and sat next to me on the fancy rug on Jenny's floor. Seth, not wanting to wait outside and alone, followed in suit, and sat on Jenny's bed with a flop. Together, the four of us laughed at the TV people's pain and I once again felt the need to call Piper and tell her her devious plan failed.

But then Eddie closed his hand around mine and I tiredly let my head fall on his shoulder.

"Look, they've started the fireworks!" Jenny said excitedly, rushing to the window and opening it so we could see the explosion of color outside. Seth walked up to join her but Eddie and I stayed on the rug, not really enjoying the TV or the fireworks.

Just eatchother.

* * *

**AN: Next Chapter will be coming next weekend or earlier. Thank you for reading!**


	5. One Love

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Eddie asked me the next morning. It had to be about 6 am and I was trying to hide my yawn out of my efforts of being polite but the fact was, I'd woken up at 4 am to get ready to volunteer for some stupid fundraiser that I didn't want to go to nor would benefit me in any way.

Okay, well, in _one_ way. Eddie carrying boxes filled with heavy equipment while all I had to do was unpack things and sip some of Ms. Day's frozen lemonade? Uh, hell yeah. Wake me up whenever you'd like.

"I am positive." I smiled as the bus lurched to another stop, sending me reeling. I grabbed the pole beside me and when Eddie sent me a smile along with the other passengers looking at me as if I were a wako, I'd known I'd overreacted. "Why are we taking the bus again?" I asked, hiding my disgust effortlessly.

Eddie's smile grew wider. "Have you ever taken a bus?"

"No." I said, my nose wrinkled.

"That's why."

* * *

"Patricia? Is that you?" Jenny looked at me from the other side the entrance to the immensely large field that would soon be the fundraiser. She was carrying a box that was almost as big as her and a smile broke across her face when she used the excuse of seeing me to drop it and come running forward. The box dropped on a tall, built, and dark looking boy who scowled at Jenny as she ran for me and began to follow her.

My eyes widened, immediately expecting him to punch her in the face when he reached us. Jenny squeezed me in a hug as if we were old friends and I have to admit it was kind of nice. Most of my only girl friends were across the Atlantic and the only one that wasn't wasn't answering any calls or texts.

"Hey, Jenny." I smiled as the tall, brooding boy stood silently behind her and glared. Jenny turned around to face him and did something I didn't expect- she hit him.

Yep, that's right. The girl who I could probably squash with my best boots slapped the guy right in the arm. I think she would've gotten the face if she was tall enough.

"Rock, say hi." My first thought was that's _Rock_? _That_ was the cute little adorable boy from the pictures out the house we were at last night? In those pictures, he was small and smiling and his hair was brown and shiny. But now he was tall, his hair black, and his handsome face blank.

Rock looked up from his sister to me and gave me a small smile which immediately highlighted his face, even if it were a small quirk of the lips. "Hey." He said.

"Hello." Jenny smiled again and looked from her brother to me.

"Don't you think that accent is adorable?" Then after that, she tried it on for size, quite badly I might add. "Ello, gov! How 'bout we go fetch a spot of tea and frolic on down to the concessions?"

"We don't say that." I stated. Jenny nodded, as if this was really new information for her and skipped around me and her brother.

"So where's the boyfriend?" Her pink skirt trailed behind her. "Off causing trouble."

"Most likely." I nodded in agreement. "He went looking for Seth."

"Aw," Jenny sighed. "The two idiots together again proving that no matter how far apart, the science of stink bombs and putting gnats in Mr. Baker's car can always bring people together." Even Rock had to crack a smile at that one. "Rock, why aren't you with them? All they need is you and Samantha and the square will be together again."

"Who's Sammy?" I asked, unable to keep a hint of jealousy out of my voice.

Rock smiled slightly. "My girlfriend."

I blushed. "Oh."

* * *

Sammy was basically a girl version of Rock. Tall, pretty, and would most likely be haunting my nightmares tonight. She was moving boxes whenever Jenny, Rock, and I came up to the booth she was managing. To my surprise, it was face painting and involved bright, happy colors. But seriously though, were they Goth or just into all things dark and unhinging?

Sammy kept casting looks at Jenny that read disgust and I had enough information to know that the two girls in Rocks like weren't exactly fond of eatchother. Jenny representing the side of light, kept all her clipped comments under wraps, muttering them whenever they did actually manage to slip out.

Sammy let her hatred be known to all, taking any chance she got to down Jenny publicly. Every time she did, Rock would look at her condescendingly and she would apologize quickly only to do it again five minutes later.

"So, Patcy," Sammy started

"It's Patricia." I corrected.

"Right, Patsy." She nodded. I sighed and Jenny roll her eyes. "How'd you end up with Miller? I never thought he was the girlfriend type." I squinted my eyes at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Rock was at a booth down the lot, he, Seth and Eddie talking over a closed box and laughing.

"That he's not really in to monogamy." She shrugged. "Just to let you know so you don't get your hopes up if he-."

"Wow, you're a bitch." As much as I wished I said that, the words actually came from Jenny who was leaning over the counter of the booth, her arms supporting her. Her blonde hair blew in the wind behind her and she reached up to reposition her (guess the color!) pink headband. "Can't you just shut up and let them be?"

"I'm just warning her." Sammy scoffed, "And you should know. Aren't you the school slut again when August comes back around or are you starting early?" Jenny's face turned red with anger and I immediately went to her side.

"And what about you? Are you just sleeping around with every guy that buys you a voodoo doll or are you just in it for the scented candles?" I snapped. Then I grabbed Jenny's wrist and pulled her away, marching towards Seth's booth.

When we got there, Jenny and I crossed our arms and looked at the boys angrily, me a Eddie, Jenny at her brother.

"She's a bitch." We said at the same time. Jenny continued, "I wish I could take one of those paint brushes and stab her in the eye with it." Rock clearly wanted to appear stoic but couldn't help but slip a smile. Seth went all out, laughing at Jenny's dramatics and Eddie came out of the booth and rubbed his hands up and down my arms.

"What happened?" he asked, his bright eyes curious. There was no way I was telling him I got jealous over him and his past girlfriends. Or, according to Sammy, not-girlfriends.

"Nothing." I lied looking at the booth Seth was trying to finish setting up. I raised an eyebrow. "Can somebody _please_ tell me this idiot isn't setting up a kissing booth?" Seth winked.

* * *

"Whenever the fair's done setting up, it's open to all the volunteers for one week." Ms. Day informed us in the Fun Hall. "You'll be too busy managing things to actually enjoy it so the first and last week of the fundraiser is volunteers only." The Fun Hall was basically just a large building smack in the middle of the large field used for the fundraiser. "The carnival rides will be set up on the South side, food and drinks in the Fun Hall and East, Booths on the West and ticket booths need to be held on the North."

Ms. Day turned to me from behind her podium on the stage. Everyone was sitting at the picnic tables that had been set up on the wooden floor and Eddie had his arm draped around me as we listened to his mother, my head resting on his chest lazily. "Patricia, would you and Jenny mind managing the ticket booth?"

"Sure thing, Ms. Miller." Jenny smiled from my other side. Ms. Day frowned. "I mean, Ms. Day." Eddie's mother smiled cheekily and Eddie and I laughed.

"Now, the carnival isn't finished yet but some booths are ready to open. If you all could just walk around and test that would be nice so we can see how well they'll do on the actual fair days."

"Dunking booth!" Seth shouted, standing now that the meeting was over. Rock smiled and the two did some stupid handshake thing.

"Hell yeah." Rock said as the two began to leave, Sammy following after to finish setting up her face paints. Jenny stood but only to move to the other side of the table to sit in front of us. She twisted some of her blonde hair and bit her lip.

"Do you think it'd be too obvious if I went to the kissing booth during volunteer week?" she asked. I immediately scrunched up my nose and Eddie's face filled with a moment of disgust.

"You like _Seth_?" We asked simultaneously. She dropped her hands and her blue eyes widened.

"I know right?" she asked as if she were ashamed of herself. "I never thought of him that way until last night. You know, with all the fireworks?"

"This is clearly girl talk so I'll catch you later, Yacker." Eddie said, removing his arm which I was beginning to find comfortable and kissing my cheek. "I better not see you at the Kissing Booth."

"And there goes all my plans for Volunteer Week." I frowned. He smiled and walked out the Fun Hall, most likely to join his friends at the Dunking Booth.

"What do I do?" Jenny asked. I frowned.

"I'm not exactly your expert on boys if you know what I mean."

"No, I don't." she shook her head. "You got _Eddie_ who, honestly, never gave anyone the time of day before he left and now he's completely wrapped up in you!"

"I wouldn't say wrapped, exactly."

"You don't see the way he looks at you when he thinks nobody's watching." Jenny stated. "That's the look I wanna get from Seth."

"Well, try coating him in carrots and playing American football." Jenny looked at me questionably. I shrugged. "What? It worked for me."

* * *

"Dancing under the stars?" I asked as Eddie forcefully pulled me on the dance floor. "How cliché is this?"

"It's not cliché, it's romantic." Eddie pushed. "Not that _you'd_ know how to be romantic so I guess I must enlighten you." We stopped in the middle of the people gathering and waiting for the cover band on stage to start their songs.

"Do you even know how to dance?" I asked

"Do you know how to bake?"

I frowned. "Touché." Eddie placed his hands on my waist as the music started up and I looked up at him dousbfully. He sighed, exasperated, and grabbed my hands before placing them around his neck. His hand returned to my waist as we began swaying. "That's it?"

"That's it." He nodded. "See, not so hard." We swayed awhile, listenign to the beautiful song that flowed through the speakers around us. I looked up at the stars and wondered if the stars were the same here. I could practically heaar Piper in my head. _You're across the Atlantic._ She'd say. _Not the equator._ "What you thinking about?"

"Nothing." I said somewhat truthfully. It wasn't that important anyways.

"Cool." Eddie smiled as if I'd said something interesting. "So, I was meaning to tell you something." He stopped there, not continuing and I felt the need to prod him on.

"Yes?" I asked.

He looked away from my eyes, as if he couldn't look straight into them for what he was about to say. "You remember the whole dinner with my family thing, right?"

"Oh, yes, I can _definitely_ forget embarrassing myself in front of your parents." Eddie smiled and opened his mouth again but I cut him off. "And siblings." Eddie tried again to insert himself but again I continued as I did for most of my little rant. "I might as well have screamed it at the top of my lungs, let myself be heard. The most embarassing thing _ever_. And I felt like I knew it would happen that way, too. Like, it's not posssible for me to have a regualr, normal dinner with any Miller whatsoever."

Eddie looked at me, annoyed. "Patricia!" he said, using my name instead of Yacker which caused me to shut up. "I'm trying to tell you I love you but you won't stop talking. It's like your voice is on the loop setting or something!"

"Maybe if you'd jest let me finish then it'd be fine." We'd stopped dancing and we were just standing close to eachother, my hands still around his neck, his around my waist, yelling at eachother. I guess that's kind of our thing.

"I was trying to be spontanious!" He countered. "And you wonder why you're called Yacker."

"Please, Kruger!" I snapped. "As if you've never had your moments of complete idiocy!"

"I'm being _romantic_. There's a difference."

"Well," I said stubbornly. "I can't find one- did you just say you loved me?"

Eddie smiled. "No, I said I love you. No past tense whatsoever."

I smiled. "Dork."

He leaned down to get closer to me. "Loser."

"Idiot." I stood on my tip toes.

"Geek."

I smiled wider. "Kruger."

"My Yacker." He said against my lips before kissing them.

* * *

**AN: FINALLY! I have been waiting to update this thing since last weekend. One's coming tommorow since I missed last week's update too! I hoped you liked it. Or, you know, love. Whatever.**


	6. One Mystery

Saying Amber is a little dramatic is an understatement. I think we both know she's probably the most histrionic person in the United Kingdom, let alone our house. So, obviously, I wasn't very pleased to have been woken up at whatever American time it was (I still wasn't used to the time difference.) to see Joy's name flashing bright across the screen.

Okay, well, actually there was a hint of happiness. I mean, for a second I thought that Joy calling meant just _Joy_ was calling, no beautiful blonde attached to her hip. And then I thought that _finally_ it would be _them_ calling _me_ for a change. I was no longer the desperate friend.

But then my thoughts flooded back before I could fully enjoy their absence. Joy _was_ with Amber the whole summer and I was _still_ the desperate friend/girlfriend.

"What are you doing calling so early? Are you crazy?" I asked loudly, knowing that now I could speak and do as I pleased. That night was my first not staying at The Day's house which I was missing and trying to stay away from.

Rock and Seth had made it their mission to fit in their guy time on the days they didn't have to work the fair and it became apparent to me I would actually have to share Eddie. You believe that? I fly across an ocean to be with a guy I lo-like. A guy I _like_ and I still had to share him with others. I mean, he was mine technically. Fair ground, I had rights to shoot others on my property. Especially when I figured out Sammy enjoyed the guy time's too.

"Oh sorry, Trixie, forgot the time difference." At the sound of the male voice I sat up in bed and glared at my phone as if he could see me through it.

"Alfie? What the _hell_ are you doing calling me from Joy's cell?" I asked. "You nasty little-."

"Before you continue I will inform you that you're on speaker and there are young children present." Alfie instructed which earned a,

"I'm only two years younger than you!" from a girl. Taking more notice to the noises coming out of the phone I sighed.

"You're doing that reunion thing, right?"

"Right." The members of House of Anubis called back. It was a thing we did since we first started attending the school. Every summer we'd meet up every once in a while whenever we could somewhere public so we could hang out without the drama (and mystery I guess but that only started after Nina showed up) of school.

"We wanted to call you so you could take part. It's tradition." Joy said in her perky little voice. I could almost hear her smile at my discomfort.

"Correction." Jerome's voice said. "_They_ wanted to call you. It was my idea to just invite the nice twin and see what it's be like to have you smile instead of that nasty glare you give us when we meet up like you're probably doing right now to your phone." I stopped glaring at my phone and shook my head. Was I getting that predictable? I needed to change up my game.

"We just wanted to say hi." Fabian went sincerely. "We forgot about the time difference, honest."

"'Course you did." I said doubtfully. "Well, if that's it then bye you annoying pricks."

"NO, WAIT!" At the tone of urgency from about two voices I paused from pressing the end button and heard shuffling, probably people moving the phone away from the others. I sighed in relief at the thought of not being on speaker anymore. "Patricia?" It was Fabian, his voice innocent.

"Yeah, Fabian?" I asked.

"And Amber." Amber chirped. "Don't forget me." I growled. The more talking the more time wasted.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely, not trying to hide my anger now.

Fabian sensed this and hurried. "Have you been able to talk with Nina?" he asked. And even _my_ heart cracked a little at the broken sound of his voice. I wondered when he'd last talked to her and I knew if I was separated from Eddie like that with no reply, I'd freak.

"Sorry, I haven't spoken to her since the last day of school." I said honestly.

"Are you sure?" Amber asked.

"Positive." I nodded. "No, well, there was this one talk when we were all heading to America but it was nothing special. Nina wanted to stay with me for a bit before she went back home."

"WHAT'D SHE SAY?" They scream, practically jumping at the comment. My eyes bulged at the thought of Fabian being this, well, crazy.

"Just normal Nina stuff." I assured. "You know, 'You're going to _love_ America' and all that crap. Nothing new." I could hear their sighs of disappointment through the phone.

"No one's been able to reach her." Amber said. "We're afraid something, you know, Sibuna related might've happened."

My eyes widened and I sat back up in my large, fluffy bed. "No! Uh-uh! This is my summer vacation! You are _not_ allowed to ruin it with Sibuna. Not whenever I'm in another _country_ for crying out loud!"

"Sorry, Patricia!" Amber said defensively. "We just assumed you'd want to know. A missing girl by the name of Nina on the back of any milk cartons we just wanted to be the first one's you told. She's not answering or talking to us. And you're the closest to her…"

"We're miles away." I rolled my eyes.

"But still closer than us." Fabian dragged. My heart ached again. "You'll let us know if you find anything."

I didn't want to be involved in this. Not another mystery that Sibuna had to solve- this time without the girl with the necklace. But still I closed my eyes and said "I'll tell you when and if I find something as soon as it happens. Promise."

"Good." Amber said shortly. Fabian didn't reply. Not at all.

* * *

"Okay, so I'm thinking a rainbow theme." Violet said to her distracted almost-mother. Ms. Day was looking over a sheet of paper that she was valuing more than a bible, I'd say. She had a pencil hanging out of her mouth and her eyes were bugged out but still Violet persisted, Vincent in the other room, noises from the X Box being heard through the neighborhood. I know. Ms. Kelsi called five times from the house next door about it.

She didn't buy my excuse that the zombie apocalypse had started in our living room but Ms. Day said she thought it was believable enough. "Since my name's Violet," Violet went on. "I think the main color should be violet. And the cake can be-"

"VIOLET!" Ms. Day yelled at her soon-to-be step daughter. "I'm a little busy right now. Maybe we can talk your Birthday Bash later."

Violet sighed dejectedly and walked to join her brother in the loud living room. I pulled up a chair and sat next to her, my curiosity leading me to see what had Ms. Day so wrapped up.

Rectangles, apparently. Rectangles with names scribbled on the sides. It took me about five minutes of staring at it like a dumb ass to realize I was looking at a seating chart. Then realizing it was for the wedding. I remembered my own step mother getting worked up about hers when she was marrying my father.

In the end they divorced but still, I knew they were stressful. Remembering how my step mother's friend taught her to do it, I grabbed a note book on the other side of Ms. Day and scribbled down the names before writing the combinations down in quick chicken scratch.

"Who are you trying to separate, Ms. Day?" I asked as she looked up at me, shocked.

* * *

"I think I might marry you instead." Ms. Day cried, squeezing me in a fierce hug. "How you managed to do that I'll never know. You are a genius, you hear me? Genius!" Then she kissed me on the cheek. I then figured out the problem wasn't that I couldn't get Ms. Day to like me but more like I couldn't get her to stop.

"Um," I asked when she paused in her praising. "Any chance you've seen Eddie around? I haven't seen him since yesterday." Ms. Day's eyes cleared, as if she'd just remembered I was at her home for another reason other than fixing her wedding problems.

"Oh, he just went out with some friends, dear. You know, Seth, Sam, Marcus."

"Marcus?" I asked. "Who's that?" As soon as I said that I felt like smacking myself. "Oh, you mean Rock."

Ms. Day rolled her eyes. "Why he likes to me called that when he has a perfectly fine name is a mystery." I filched at the last word, it now having some kind of traumatizing effect on me for the time being.

"Any chance you know where they went?"

"Probably to Marcus's house. He has all the space in the back yard to play those horrible, sweaty games they like to play so much." I smiled and held back my laugh while waving good bye to the Days and following the path I thought went to Jenny's.

* * *

"He's not here." Sammy said dryly as soon as Jenny had let me into the main room. I frowned at her and she smiled sweetly. "What? Did he lie to you and tell you to come here looking for him? He has a lot of hiding places, you know. Under the school bleachers, janitor's closets…"

"Up your ass." Jenny snapped. "He's probably just with Seth and Rock. They do this a lot."

"Do what?" I asked. Sam snorted and Jenny explained.

"They like leaving us together to see if we make up or engage in mortal combat."

"Neither has happened although we've come close to the latter." Sammy smiled. I made my way over to her and took a deep breath of bitch. Yeah, her perfume was doing its job. "We could play a game." Sammy volunteered loudly.

Jenny and I exchanged a look before turning our frowns to Sam who just got out of her lazy position on the couch and sat on the floor, looking at us expectantly. Seeing no other choice, we sat with her and grimaced when she turned to me and asked "Truth or dare?"

"Truth." I said, not wanting to have to do anything this girl told me to. She frowned.

"You're no fun." She said. "Okay, have you and Eddie…you know…did it?"

"_What_?" Jenny and I screeched

"We've been dating for less than a year!" I coughed. Jenny looked to Sam with big eyes.

"What? I'm just saying-"

"That you're a slut much?" Jenny blanched. Sammy scoffed.

"Like you can talk!" Sammy laughed. "Truth or dare!" Jenny stopped and glared hard at Sam with hatred, her pink and glossed lips formed in a permanent pout.

"You already asked. It's your turn. Truth or dare?"

"Truth, I can't trust you." Sammy said casually.

Jenny scrunched up her face in disgust. "There's nothing I want to know about you."

"What about you?" Sammy asked. Both the girls looked at me.

I blurted the first thing I thought of. "Um, are you a virgin?" Jenny hid her smile and I felt like giving myself a face palm. It was just the nervousness from Sam's totally inappropriate question that just led down that road. I really needed to learn to control my yacking.

"Yes." Jenny's giggled died as she looked to Sam with disbelief.

"Sammy, it's called Truth or Dare Not Lie-so-no-one-thinks-I'm-a-slut or dare." Sammy sneered in her direction.

"Just because you gave it up by the time we're twelve doesn't mean anything about the rest of us." Despite her evil look, Sammy said it calmly with made it even more awkward for me to choke out a,

"Truth or dare?" in Jenny's direction.

"Truth." Jenny said quietly, now looking at her nails as if they were the most interesting thing in the world. I didn't really want or need to know anything about her. It wasn't like we were extremely close but we were good enough. Anything I didn't already know about her wasn't required to judge her.

Sammy took over, seeing as how I didn't want to ask her anything. "Who as your first kiss?" Sammy asked uninterestedly. "Or do you not remember there were so many? Okay, try this. Who was the very last person you've ever kissed?"

I wasn't all that interested in the answer and neither was Sammy until Jenny breathed deeply and said,

"Eddie."

* * *

"I thought you'd be here." I turned around to see Eddie make his way to the swing I was on and kiss me sweetly on the lips. I glared at him. "What?"

"Where have you been all day?" I asked. "I haven't seen you since yesterday." Eddie sat down next to me, already making his apologize instead of answering the question.

"I know, I know, I'm sorry. Read me the right act, go ahead." He said. I looked at him so a silent moment before turning back to the lake and thinking about the day when we both were in it, swimming, kissing and laughing.

"I missed you is all." I muttered, not really wanting to admit it. Eddie looked at me. Even though I didn't look back, I could feel him watching me.

"I missed you too."

"Then don't leave again." I said stubbornly. It was late by the time we finally decided to walk back to the house. I was going to stay over again, far too tired to call a cab which Eddie was far too pleased about.

I was so out of it I had even noticed it wasn't my bed I had fallen into whenever I was graced with the delight of my head meeting a pillow. I thought it was mine despite the nice, woodsy sent on the covers and the fact it was bigger.

It wasn't until Eddie had settled in beside me and wrapped his arms around me that I realized I was in his room. Had I even changed into night clothes? Had he? I was too tired to check, only pulling my pony tail back around my shoulder so it wouldn't get in his face.

* * *

**AN: Okay, so I'm two days late which I apologize for immensely. I should really start working on these things as soon as I upload them since I try to update these along with my FictionPress ones. I'll try for one this weekend too! Thank you for reading and review if you feel like it. BYE!**


	7. One Phone Call

It wasn't until I woke up that morning that I realized where I fell asleep. Daylight streaming through the half open blinds lighted the inside of my eyelids and I shifted lightly, trying to get away from it. As soon as I did and forceful arm tugged me back possessively, then I felt a nose finding its home in my neck.

One look down and I noticed the dirty blonde, almost brown, hair that could only belong to Eddie. When my face broke out into a smile I forced it back down and coughed awkwardly to wake him up. When he didn't I huffed slightly and closed my eyes again, feeling as if I should at least take advantage of the moment.

Eddie mumbled in his sleep, not that I could hear what he was saying. Still, is breath tickled my neck as he spoke softly in his dream and his arms tightened around me again, as if afraid that if he were to loosen even a little, I would be gone forever.

Eddie was a lot cuter when he was sleeping, his big mouth now not being able to get in the way. I couldn't see his face, as it was still buried in my neck but I still knew this was probably one of the best moments I'd had with him.

When his grip loosened slightly I took this as my chance to make an escape to the bathroom down the hall where I pulled my hair up into a messy bun and winced at my face in the mirror.

After scrubbing my face I sighed as I exited the bathroom before getting rushed by two children who almost knocked me to the floor.

"Sorry, Patricia!" Violet and Vincent yelled at me as they continued their race down the hall and stairs to do something that was probably up to no good. Feeling as if I should at least _try_ to stop the mayhem I followed at a bored pace to see they were only sitting on the couch eagerly, bouncing up and down and up again.

Mr. Day was in the kitchen this time, his future wife still probably asleep. He noticed me glancing confusedly at the two children in the living room and clued me in with a laugh.

"Every year on their birthdays my mother sends them gift in the mail." He chuckled watching them stare out the window in anticipation. "They're like this every year until the mail comes."

"Do they get anything good?" I asked curiously as I went to the refrigerator to get some orange juice.

"Mostly money," he answered. "Gift cards, things like that. When's you're birthday, Patricia?"

"January," I shrugged. Mr. Day frowned, as if it was a big disappointment that he missed it while I sipped my juice.

"Well, I guess we'll have to celebrate yours with Violet's. I'm sure she won't mind." What was with it with these people? They were so nice and caring it was starting to freak me out. And how could a family like this create the know-it-all, smart mouthed Eddie?

Maybe he was sent to them as a baby in a basket left on their porch.

"Oh, no it's fine, Mr. Day." I tried to persuade. He threw a hand at me.

"Who doesn't love a party?" he asked unbelievably. _Me._ I wanted to say. _I don't like parties._ Instead I did the Piper-like thing to do and I tuned around to go back upstairs.

As I walked my juice in hand, I passed Eddie's door and considered walking in before thinking better of it and making my way to mine. No sooner than I turned away a hand shot out and grabbed me around the waist, pulling me into the room and pushing me against the wall.

"What did I tell you," Eddie said as he kissed my neck. "About leaving without saying goodbye?"

* * *

Escaping Jenny is actually a very hard task. Or such a short, blonde and happy girl she can be _extremely determined._ I know she didn't mean to hurt me; Sammy has pissed her off and she wanted to apologize, I got it.

Still, I wasn't in the mood to accept an apology, more like punch the apologetic in the face. This statement was thrown into overdrive when _Sammy_ tried to apologize.

Yes, you heard right, KT. You're giant hair of curls did not befuzzle your ear drums.

Yes, befuzzle is a word.

Anyways, I was carrying a box of paint to the face painting booth when Sammy came out of nowhere, her brown eyes wide. "Uh, hey." She went.

"Hi." I shrugged, ready to head back out into the heat. Sammy jumped in front of me and sighed, pulling a strand of black hair behind her ear and rocking back and forth on her heels.

"Um. Hi." She went again, sticking her hands in her back pockets.

"Did you want to say something or…?"

"I'm sorry." She said before breathing in through clenched teeth. "I mean, I didn't know about Eddie and Jenny and I was a little upset when you got here because I couldn't hang out with the gang anymore, not like how we used to. And Eddie just kept going on and on about you like nothing else mattered anymore and I missed him- we all did and-."

"It's fine." I said, mostly just to get her to shut up.

"No, it's not." Sam said simply. "I just wanted you to know that." And then she walked away.

I sighed and followed her out. "Weird Americans."

* * *

"Patricia, wanna try out my booth?" Seth asked me an hour later, wiggling his eyebrows in a manner he thought was seductive but was just funny. I laughed.

"In your dreams."

"Hell yeah, it is." Seth said, jumping up and over the counter to his booth which still had wet paint on it. The red was left on his jeans and beside me Rock laughed.

"You look like a girl who just started her period." He coughed.

I rolled my eyes. "And that's my queue to leave." Walking down the aisle of booths and set ups I searched for Eddie in corners. When I was just about to ask around for him my phone rang and I dug it out my pocket, checking the caller ID first.

"Fabian?" I asked.

"Hey, Patricia." He said, his voice bright.

"I'm assuming you're not calling for your own enjoyment. Not to see how I'm doing or if I've been arrested here yet?"

"Actually," he said smugly. "I was just calling to see how you're liking America." I stopped my search for Eddie and paused, raising my eyebrow even though he couldn't see it. Or maybe he could because he said, "Okay, fine, I wanted to ask about-."

"Nina." I finished. "I already told you- I don't know where she is and I'll never know. She's probably got her phone off. You know how she is, always wanting to devote her time to her family and all that."

"Yes, but she hasn't replied to anything from anybody. Have you tried calling her?"

I thought back to when I was running out of options last week when I called her before Piper. "Yes but she didn't answer."

"See!" Fabian said, as if proving a point.

"Fabian, in case you haven't noticed, Nina and I aren't exactly best buddies." Sure, we had gotten closer over the years but we still weren't exactly on 'call if you feel like it' terms, no matter how many times Nina said "call me" before she left.

"How long did she stay with you, again?"

"I don't know," I said, looking around. "Two, three days?"

"And did she say or do anything out of the ordinary? Anything weird?"

I sighed. "Look, Fabian, I'm really sorry you can't get in touch with her but this is my summer. And yours too. There was a time when your life didn't revolve around Nina. There was life before and there'll be life after."

He was quiet a moment and then, "You know something, don't you?" I hung up.

* * *

**AN: I know this chapter's short and I promise the next will be longer. It's just that I just got my computer back and I was trying to update all my stories at once for more views and (hopefully) reviews because those always make me happy. Go on, type in the box. You know you wanna…**


	8. One Coffee Break

KT shifted in the bed and Patricia paused in her story to yawn. KT frowned. "No! You can't fall asleep, not now! Did you really know something or was Fabian just being paranoid?"

"Look, KT," Patricia started but KT cut her off.

"No, I want to hear this story." She persisted. KT grabbed the T-Shirt off the ground and held it up. "I want to hear about how you got the T-Shirt and how you patched things up with Jenny or if you even _did_ patch things up with Jenny. And-."

"KT," Patricia growled. "I'm tired so I'm going to bed." Patricia got under her covers and threw them up above her head, hoping KT would get the hint.

KT slowly stood from the bed and fiddled her fingers around the T-Shirt. Then she smiled. "Fine." She said. "I'll just ask Eddie to tell me the rest of the story."

Patricia sat up in the bed and glared hard. "You wouldn't dare." She scowled.

KT looked at her questionably, the sparkle back in her brown eyes. "Did you break it off or was it him? Did Seth and jenny ever get together? What about Violet and Vincent, what happened to them? And Nina?"

"KT, you're going to have to stop asking so many questions it's like, 1 am."

KT frowned. "Please! It's 12: 40."

Patricia looked at KT incredulously. "As if there's a difference!" KT walked around the room bordley and Patricia glared at her. "You're not leaving until I finish the story are you?"

KT scoffed. "You were able to see Eddie, love him-" Patricia glared and KT backed up. "Sorry, _like_ him, and break up with him in one night, why can't I heard the story in the same amount of time."

"Maybe because it's not even night technically. It's morning and we have school and Victor and Sibuna to worry about."

"We have everything covered!" KT persisted. "Fabian's a genius, alright? He can figure anything out." Patricia sighed but nodded in agreement. "So why couldn't he figure out what happened to Nina?" Patricia opened her mouth but KT stopped her. "I was asking it to myself, not you."

Patricia fell back onto her cushiony pillows. "Look, how about this," KT proposed. "I'll go downstairs and fix you some coffee, wake you up and then you can tell me the rest of the story. Deal?"

"Whatever." Patricia mumbled.

"Yes!" KT smiled, taking this as an agreement. KT crept out of the room and closed the door quietly while Patricia began to snore. KT snuck pass Victor's room and frowned at him. _No wonder he's so crabby,_ she thought. _He sleeps at a desk._

She tiptoes down the stairs and saw the lights on in the living room. She peaked inside to see Joy, Willow, and Mara in heated discussion. Sighing of relief, she stepped into view and waved.

"Hey, guys." She smiled.

"Morning, KT," Joy said before turning back to the conversation. KT shrugged and turned to the kitchen before jumping back, startled at the sight before her. Eddie chuckled at her shock and sleepily raised a hand.

"'Sup, KT." He smiled.

"Why is everyone up?" she asked herself as she went to the coffee pot and started to make a decaf pot for her and Patricia.

"Just getting a midnight snack." Eddie shrugged, lifting on of Trudy's cookies in the air for evidence. "Who else is up?"

KT ran through the names and the coffee began to drip. "Us, Joy, Mara, Willow, Patricia…and of the boys up?"

Eddie nodded. "Alfie and Jerome's video games are keeping Fabian up and when Fabian's up I am to unfortunately due to his inability to shut up." KT raised an eyebrow. Eddie tried to explain. "His night time activities include playing guitar, searching for clues -which involves talking to himself-, and tripping over things because he doesn't want to turn on the light and disrupt my sleeping which he does anyways."

KT laughed. "Was he always your roommate?"

Eddie nodded, taking a bite from the cookie. "Yep, since I got here." Eddie munched on his cookie before seeing KT's hand and staring at it harshly. "Where'd you get that?"

"Get what?" KT raised her hand to remember that she was still holding the T-Shirt from Particia's room. She held it awkwardly and Eddie stared at her, ready to her to explain. "I was talking to Patricia and I, uh, found it."

Eddie looked at the T-Shirt the whole time, never taking his eyes off it. "Menriv," he mumbled.

"What?" KT asked. Eddie shook his head, clearing his thought and shrugged.

"Nothing." He said. "Uh, I'm gonna go back to bed. See if Fabian's stopped talking to himself." Then he began to walk away and KT crossed her arms.

"So you're just going to leave?" KT asked. Eddie paused in the doorway. "Or are goodbye's not really your thing?" She'd only wanted to see how he would react, using the words from Patricia's story to see if he remembered.

Eddie turned around and narrowed his eyes at her. "What'd you say?"

KT shrugged. "I'm just saying it's rude to leave without saying goodbye. Manners and all." Eddie stared for a second before nodding.

"Yeah," he muttered. "It is. Bye, KT."

"G'Night, Eddie." KT said silently as he made his way to his room. She looked over through the kitchen window to see Joy and Mara still talking, Willow having seemed to just be standing off to the side and blowing raspberries while twirling her hair.

The coffee beeped, done. She turned and fixed two cups before making her way back up stairs and creeping around Victor. She pushed open to door to Patricia's room and saw that Patricia was actually awake but she still took the coffee gladly.

"So," Patricia said after taking a sip. "Where were we?"

"The phone call with Fabian." KT supplied, shifting and making herself comfortable again on the bed.

Patricia nodded. "Right, the phone call with Fabian. KT, this story does really seem unneeded."

"The phone call with Fabian," KT repeated intently. Patricia sighed and laid back.

"Okay, alright." Patricia sighed. "After the phone call with Fabian…"

* * *

**AN: This was just a pause in the story which will happen probably only two more times. After all, KT's trying to get this whole story in one night so there needs to be some breaks. :p. Just wanted to remind everyone that the House of Anubis MOVIE (GAH IM SO EXCITED) comes on togight on TeenNick at about 9 so prepare yourselves with some popcorn and sode because the house is graduating tonight! How awesome is that?**

**And for all of you who don't have TeenNick they said they'll mostlikely post the movie on their website afterwards. I hope you'll all be watching!**


	9. One Menriv

"Once again I would just like to thank you all for assisting in and making this fair as great as it can be." Ms. Day smiled from her spot on the stage as we all clapped. Eddie, coming in late as usual, sat on the table I was using as a back rest instead of the chair and wrapped his arms around me from behind. "The fair opens up next week and will be open from noon to midnight every Friday and Saturday and noon to ten on every Sunday of the summer. I'd like to thank Ms. Mayble," Ms. Day motioned to a women in a sun dress. "For finding the music, Eddie and his friends for running the booths," Seth hollered loudly causing Ms. Day to glower at him. I laughed. "And especially Patricia who's helped so much more than she needed to on her summer off." My cheeks heated up slightly, causing Eddie to lean down and peck at my blush with his lips which only made me redder.

Everyone started out of the dinning hall and Sammy came up to Eddie and I, Rock with his arm thrown around her casually. "Eddie Miller," Sammy smiled. "You haven't shown Patricia Menriv yet, have you?"

I turned to him with a raised eyebrow. "Menriv?"

"It's a street downtown," Seth said, appearing out of nowhere and looking down at his phone, texting. Jenny scrambled after him and watched him watching his phone, biting her lip nervously. Apparently she knew no subtleness. "It's this place's only tourist attraction. It's got movies, food, lights, the coast…"

"It's amazing and romantic," Sammy said, rolling her eyes sarcastically but still putting an arm around Rock. "We were going to go there on a date but we can make it a double. Right?"

Rock nodded. He really didn't talk much. Seth looked up from his phone and frowned.

"So what?' he asked. "You're just making me a fifth wheel?"

"No," Eddie stated. "We're making you leave." He turned to me and Seth threw a hand at him. "You wanna double on Menriv?"

"That sounds like some kind of disgusting move but sure, I'm for it." Seth frowned.

"Eddie, seriously, no matter how much you deny it, we all know you want a bit of the Seth action." Eddie looked at Seth with a raised eyebrow. Seth looked to me. "He's just really good at hiding it is all."

"I could go with you." Jenny suggested eagerly. "If you want. I mean, is that okay? If you want to go with me it's cool but I mean, if you don't it's totally fine. It's not like I'll freak out or anything because I mean it's no big deal. It's just a friend date on Menriv. As, you know…" She paused in her ranting, looking around at all of us staring at her. "Friends." She finished.

Seth shrugged. "Works for me."

* * *

"Eddie, stop!" I yelled stubbornly as he pushed me up the stair of the bus steps.

Eddie frowned but didn't stove shoving. "I'll stop when you get on!"

"I hate the bus!" I called back before Eddie gave up his shoving. I sighed happily before He lifted me up and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed.

Eddie threw a hand at the wide-eyed bus driver. "She's a mental patient." He assured, inserting the coins and following his friends onto the bus. Once we got to our seats Eddie finally put me down and I fixed my top and glared at him.

"Don't you _ever_ pick me up like that again." I said heatily.

Eddie scoffed. "Yeah, yeah, yeah."

* * *

Menriv had a lot of lights.

That was the first thing I noticed when we got off of the bus. There was a long strip of shops and stores on either side of the narrow one way roads that suggested this was mainly a walking street. Once off the bus we all stood huddled together as people passed us by on the streets.

"So, where to first?" Seth asked excitedly. "Food? Movies? Food? Beach? Food?"

"If you're hungry," Sammy glared. "You could just say so. No need to be annoying about it." Seth scoffed and placed an offended hand on his chest.

"It's like you don't know me at all anymore."

"We should go to the beach." Jenny smiled and looked up to Seth hopefully. "The sun set is really beautiful during the summer." Seth obliviously looked at her like she was crazy.

"You expect me to look at some dumb sunrise when we're on the most greasy, fattening, and tasty street in America?" Seth asked appalled. "Nope, we need to force some American pride down the British ones throat first."

"Is that all you want?" I asked with a raised eyebrow. "Food?"

Seth wiggled his eyebrows. "Well, that and somethin' else." Rock wordlessly smacked the back of his head and Seth growled in response.

Eddie took my hand with a sweep and started walking down the block. "How about the movies?"

Jenny smiled. "Yeah! We can watch a movie." She smiled and grabbed Seth's hand. He didn't seem to care or mind.

"What movie?" Sammy asked.

Seth ripped his hand from Jenny's and used it to point to the sky. "How about that action movie with the guy who's running away from that other guy and then dies at the end."

"So descriptive," Sammy nodded.

"We could see that new romantic comedy movie." Jenny said hesitantly. "I hear it's good."

"Yeah, good as in boring." Seth scoffed. Having enough of it I let go of Eddie's hand and made my way to jenny who was in the back of the group, trailing Seth.

I leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You suck at this."

"I didn't notice." She grumbled, sticking her blonde hair behind her ear.

"Stop being so obvious." I supplied. Jenny looked up at me stupidly.

"Obvious? Have you _met_ Seth? I could take a giant sign proclaiming love and smack him with it and he would _still_ be oblivious."

"Well, maybe you should flirt." I suggested.

Jenny looked up at me, blonde eyebrows scrunched. "Isn't that what I've been doing?"

I shrugged. "I don't know. I've never done it."

Jenny scoffed. "Well, thanks then." Sammy appeared at my other side.

"Do you like Seth?" she asked Jenny.

Jenny threw her hands up and yelled dramatically, "Well, why don't we tell the whole world?" Eddie, Rock, and Seth all looked back at us questionably, Eddie with an amused smirk.

"You guys alright?" Seth asked with a smile. Jenny blushed furiously, looking for something to take the attention off her. Vibrantly, she pointed to her right. "Let's go in this store!"

The boys looked from her to the kid store and back. Seth raised an eyebrow. "You want to go into Build-a-Bear Workshop?"

Jenny's eyes widened and by the look of her face what she _really_ wanted to do was bang her head on a rock.

Then, surprisingly, Sammy came to the rescue. "Yeah," she scowled. "What's wrong with building a bear?"

"Um," Seth looked at his friends. "Do you really need to ask?"

"I could use a bear." I shrugged. Eddie raised an eyebrow. I frowned. "Shut up." Eddie shook his head before humorously offering me his arm.

"Your bear awaits."

* * *

"I didn't even get to keep the bear!" I scowled as I left the store empty-handed. Seth was still laughing, clutching his stomach as we made our way back into the crowded streets.

Eddie raised an eyebrow. "Well, you did kind of break the stuffing machine." I scoffed at the reminder of the stuffing machine falling over and the white bits landing around me as if I were forced inside a cotton ball.

"Kind of?" Rock asked, saying his first words of the night.

"Besides, why would you want to keep that bear anyways?" Sammy pointed out. She turned to the store and yelled through the glass. "IT WAS DISGUSTING AND DYSFUNCTIONAL!"

I smiled. "And maybe _you_ would've kept _your_ bear if you didn't push that little girl on the ground."

Sam shrugged. "She cut in line."

"She was seven!" Jenny said, appalled.

"Whatever," Sammy mumbled. Eddie wrapped an arm around my shoulders and squeezed me closer in the cold air.

"How about I make you something else?"

"Like what," I said, to bored to even put it in the form of a question. Eddie laughed.

"What do you want?"

"To go home." And then, as an after thought, "In a car."

"There's a tye-dye station up the block." Sammy said. "We can make whatever we want." They all started down the street but Eddie stopped and stood in front of me.

"You wanna T-shirt?"

* * *

**AN: Ugh, I really should have updated sooner. I feel terrible. SORRY. Do you guys like the new pic for the book. I decided I needed to actually use the image manager on this website if only for fun.**


	10. One Sun Rise

"We can make one with each other's names on it." Eddie suggested as we walked around the small both where the blank T shirts were set up. On the other side of the booth, Sammy held up a back T Shirt and said something and Rock smiled.

The booth was set up near the dock that lead down to the beach so Jenny was over there, looking at the water and waiting for her sun set. The scene was actually pretty beautiful, her standing there, the wind blowing and the pink sky as a back drop. So of course Seth would have to ruin it. He ran up the dock with something balancing off a stick and waved it into Jenny's face.

She started screaming Bloody Mary and ran around in circles trying to get away from him, no flirty-ness anywhere in her expression, only fear. I was going to ask what was going on when Jenny answered for me.

"SNAKE!" she squealed. "_SNAKE_!" Seth threw his head back laughing and eventually it became too much, causing him to have to drop the stick and lean over and rest his hand on his knees. "You're a jackass, Seth!"

"It was _fake_. Calm down!"

I shook my head and looked away and back to Eddie who was holding out a shirt. "You're friends are mad, yeah?"

"Eh, they grow on ya." He shrugged. "So, names?"

"Do I seem like the type to put a guy's name on my clothes." Eddie nodded and looked through more shirts.

"What about our pet name?"

"Pet name?" I asked crazily.

"Yeah, you know, Peddie."

"What in the _hell_ is a Peddie?" Eddie chuckled.

"I'm guessing Amber didn't show you her latest scrap book."

"I guess not." I droned, looking through the folded shirts. Sammy and Rock burst out laughing in front of us. "Wow." I said.

"What?" Eddie asked.

"I never once thought while I was here I'd see him make a real facial expression."

Eddie smiled. "Rock's a man with many hidden talents." I laughed and fished though more shirts.

"What about regular tye-dye?"

"Just tye-dye?" I nodded. "Come on, you can get that at the store. You need something special."

"I don't _need_ anything." I opposed. "Unless you can convince your dad to spring me good grades."

Eddie scoffed. "Please. I'm his _son_ and his won't lend me any answer keys." I smiled. "How about a tye dye shirt with initials on it. Something small, you know?"

"Sure, why not."

"Great." He smiled.

* * *

"Isn't it amazing?" Jenny asked as the sun dipped lower in the horizon and out of our line of sight. I pulled my T Shirt over my head and stuck my arms through the hole. "On the next side of the world, they're getting this same sun but in a completely different way. We might as well be on different planets." She said dreamily.

I pulled my hair out of my shirt before Seth yawned loudly. "Bor-ing. I'm ready to hit up some candy stores."

"Do you have a sensitive bone in your body?" Jenny asked. "This is one of the few things life has given us to even out the score. With war, and death, and evil, there's still a sun rise for ever sun set."

"That's beautiful." Seth said, obviously not really caring. "Can we go now?"

"I think we should stay here all night. Walk on the beach, get sand in our toes. Then we can watch sunrise." Jenny suggested.

"I'm down." Sammy agreed. "It's not like my parents expect my home." Rock nodded in agreement. I looked beside me to Eddie as we walked down to the beach, then down at our inter-locked fingers.

"What about you?" I asked. Eddie tried to appear as if he didn't care but I noticed he was hesitant.

"Sure, I mean, nothing better to do or anything."

"Are you sure?" I asked, more quiet now so no one else would hear. "We can go if you want."

"Patricia, it's summer vacation. It's made for these kind of moments."

I was persistent. "Then why do you have that look on your face?" Eddie looked at me ridiculously.

"What look? I have no look."

"You do have a look. You're face gets all serious, your mouth tightens up and you never look anyone in the eye."

"Well, you have a look too, then."

I rolled my eyes. "You're just mad I know your look." Eddie shook his head.

"You kind off back up a little," he said, leaning forward so I'd have to bend backwards. "Your eyebrows squint together," he said, placing his forehead against mine. "And you squint your eyes so much that it's hard to see the green anymore." His own eyes squinted down at me as our nose bumped. "And you pucker your lips a little bit."

"I do not." I countered, but I still didn't move away. Our breaths mixed together and he moved his hands to my waist and I moved mine to his chest.

And then, interrupting our moment, came Seth's obnoxious voice. "GET A ROOM!"

Ignoring him, Eddie pulled me in for a kiss.

* * *

The sun set was worth it, even if I did find sand in places sand should never be when we got back. I had changed into a giant T-Shirt and decided I was going to stay with the Miller-Days again. It was mostly to be around Eddie, not that I'd ever admit that to him.

Or to you, for that matter, I have no idea why I said that. Yeah, yeah, whatever. I blame hormones.

_Anyways_, I shoved on some pajama pants and made my way to Eddie's room. I don't wanna say I was pining to sleep in the same bed with him because I mean, it sounds wrong. But I wasn't trying to avoid it either. I mean, we didn't _do_ anything. It was a simple, sleeping, peaceful, yet anxious type of thing that had only happened once but I was eager to experience again.

I knocked on the door.

Eddie cracked it open and, careful not to wake his siblings, whispered, "Couldn't stay away, could ya?"

"If that's your way of saying 'Yeah, I want to stay the night, too' then great because that's what's happening. Open the door, I'm coming in." Eddie scoffed but obliged, stepping away from the door so I could walk in.

I got in his bed first, Eddie in the bathroom, brushing his teeth. I was silently waiting for him because so far, all I was feeling was anxious, not the good stuff, or the butterflies whenever our legs accidentally touched.

I was pretending to sleep when Eddie walked back in the room. I didn't want to seem like I was waiting up for him. The lights clicked off and I felt his arms around me a moment later. I was almost asleep, drifting but for some reason, I couldn't do it.

I couldn't just sleep.

I was almost asleep while he was brushing his teeth.

Almost asleep when I felt his arm go around me and then tug me close.

Almost when I felt his chin resting atop of my head.

I was almost asleep when he first came in to the room.

And I was almost asleep when he left.

And didn't come back until morning.

* * *

Breakfast was quick, which was terrible since I wanted to ask Eddie where he went last night and why he didn't come back until the sun was almost shinning.

But there was no way in hell that I was going to let Ms. Day come down stairs and see that I'd spent the night with her son instead of my separate room in a separate building on a separate side of town.

Besides, if I had known one thing about Eddie, it was that he didn't keep secrets. At least, not from me. _Especially_ from me for that fact. I mean, I was the one who knew the most about him. From the first time I ran into his legs and he called me -ugh- Hermione, I was his, in a certain way.

And he was mine.

And we didn't lie to each other…or, at least, he didn't lie to me.

Sure there had been the fair share of lies and bad decisions on my part. The evil twin, the telling-the-school-he-was-a-Sweet thing, and, you know, putting his life in danger countless times in order to help Sibuna but _still_.

What is a relationship without trust.

…Okay, yeah, I see how you think that sounds stupid.

Giving Eddie a kiss on the cheek, I made my way out of his house, crunching on toast and closing the door behind me with my free hand. I was wearing a button up top over a tank and I didn't have the time to button it so instead it flapped at my sides as I made my way to town.

Once the taxi dropped me off at the hotel and I was in my room, I saw I'd missed texts from Joy.

_u no, jus cuz Amber's here doesn't mean u cant call!_

_Trixie, u no im an impatient person._

_Fine, don't txt me. Whatev._

…

…

_PATRICIA WILLIAMSON, ANSWER YOU DANG FONE OR SO HELP ME GOD…_

I called her. "Is there a reason you're sending threatening texts at my phone?"

"You'll never _believe_ what happened at the last gathering!"

Unable to help myself, I smiled at her excitement. She hadn't really been happy since Nina came back to school and everyone was just making it worse on her without meaning to, including me. If you looked at it from her point of view, Nina did steal her everything.

But now, Joy was well, joyful again.

"What?" I laughed.

"FABIAN TOUCHED MY HAND. PUREPOSLY!"

"And…?"

"Well, remember how before the whole 'Chosen One' incident, he always used to hold my hand? Remember? That one time we were walking to history and he just grabbed it? Well, it was kind of like that…except he wasn't really holding my hand. He just touched it. BUT IT WAS STILL THERE!"

My smile grew. "You know, he's still totally hung up on Nina."

"Yes but _before_ Nina, those were there too. That was when we all used to talk. Me, you, and Fabian. We were the closest. What happened?" _You're dad went psycho and kidnapped you and made you perform a ritual that would've killed one of us- a life for a life, do _you_ remember?_

But instead I said, "I haven't the faintest clue."

* * *

"How much money do you Williamsons _have_?" Sammy asked, looking around my large room when she and Jenny made their way in. I closed the door behind them and shrugged.

"My father is good with…you know what, I actually don't even know what he does. He could be smuggling for all I know." I made my way to my bed and flopped down. "So, why are you guys here?"

"You don't know?" Jenny asked curiously. I sat up and arched an eyebrow.

"Know what?"

Sammy threw her hand. "Just another Guy's Night. I thought we should hang out. You know, now that I actually like hanging out with females."

Jenny placed a hand to her chest and sighed dramatically. "You have no idea how much that meant to me." Sammy rolled her brown eyes and looked at me.

"It is kind of weird though."

"What do you mean?" I asked, slipping on some shoes.

"The guys never had their guys night this much. Granted, it's only happened twice since you came but it usually only happened whenever Jenny and I had a big fight and they wanted space."

"So then everyday?" I asked, sarcastic.

Jenny smiled. "Not _every day_. But I see what she means. It was only whenever we'd just had a _huge_ blow up which would only happen 2 or 3 times a year."

"And now we aren't fighting." Sammy shrugged.

"Which should mean no more guy nights." I concluded. "You think their avoiding me?"

"You?" Jenny asked. "Why would they avoid _you_? Seth loves your accent, Rock loves your attitude and Eddie loves your lips." I blushed. "Their probably talking about that major crush I have on Seth. Ugh, I feel like dying right now I'm so embarrassed."

I went to comfort her but Sammy cut me off.

"Can we talk about this at an Applebee's or something? This place makes me feel poor."

* * *

**AN: So you're probably like "Oh, I see, **_**now**_** you wanna update?" But I have some bad news to tell you which I'm posting on all my stories when I get around to updating them: there's a virus on my computer- and it is BAD.**

**I honestly don't even know how I'm going to get this chapter up but don't you worry. More One Night (if you're still interested in reading) will be coming as frequently as possible. In fact, this story's about a chapter from being half way over if not less. This was never going to be a HUGE story, as I have one of those already and it's already hard to manage one.**

**But, if you guys like this one enough and are open to it, I could write a new Peddie story of more one-shots. I have a lot of ideas floating in this head of mine for anyone who's willing to hear my rants. :p.**

**Thanks' for reading!**


End file.
